Ai Mori
is one of Kōsuke Ueki's classmates at Hinokuni Junior High School and later on, a member of Team Ueki. Her name literally means "Forest Love". In the anime, it is revealed that her favorite hobby is meddling.The Law of Ueki anime; Episode 1 Background Ai discovers Kosuke's power early in the series, coming to a rather peculiar conclusion that he is an alien. Upon learning of the competition Kosuke is in, Ai decides to support Kosuke to keep him from losing all his talents and dying -- a power user that loses all their talents will fade away. Although Ai is usually upbeat and friendly, she is often shown to be very shallow, initially believing that all power-users (with the exception of Kosuke) are dangerous enemies that can't be trusted. Additionally, since Ai is the straight man of the show, she constantly loses her temper whenever Kosuke makes irrational decisions, often leading her attempts in being his voice of reason ending up in failure; her hot headed personality also becomes apparent whenever other characters try to harm him. Abilities At the start of the series, Ai possesses no special power, which forces her to rely on her own intelligence and adaptibility to survive against the enemy: during the battle with Kabara, she tricks him into wearing her cossack hat to defeat him. Later on in the series, Ai is given a power by Inumaru, during Kosuke's fight with Seiichiro, which is the Power to Change Her Opponent into a Lover of Glasses, however, the limiting condition of Ai's power requires her opponent to perform a cutesy pose by raising up their right leg and putting both of their fists on their chin. Once this power is activated, Ai's opponent will becomes a lover of glasses, which Ai then uses to her advantage by threatening to break her glasses unless they knock themselves out. Both Li Ho and Anon agree that her power is possibility the strongest of all if not for the ridiculous condition. Ai has also constantly shown to think on her feet to save herself from trouble -- for instance, during her battle with Memory, Ai managed to fool her into thinking that she has already figured out what her power is. Ai managed to stall enough time to eventually figure out what it is, and activates it by chance to defeat Memory. Relationships Team Ueki Kōsuke Ueki: Ai initially thinks Kosuke is an alien after witnessing him use his power to change trash into trees before she is informed by Mr K about the Battle of the Supernatural Powers. Ai constantly worries about Kosuke's well being, to the point that other characters comment that she may have a crush on Kosuke. Ai also relies on Kosuke to save her whenever she is in trouble; she also believes that Kosuke will always find a way to pull through and come out victorious, no matter how difficult of a situation he is in. Earlier in the series, Ai would even willingly shield Kosuke to prevent power users from attacking him if he is beaten up badly. Ai considers herself as Kosuke's best friend, and will not hesitate to sacrifice herself to ensure his safety. It is speculated that Ai does have genuine feelings for Kosuke, for she is unaffected by his lack of talent in being popular with the girls, while Ai's female classmates constantly loathe Kosuke ever since he lost that particular talent. It should also be noted that Ai is never obliged to look out for Kosuke; Ai dedicates most of her time analyzing Kosuke's stats and keeping him out of trouble. Finally, in the final episode of the anime, a relieved Ai leaps towards Kosuke to hug him upon realizing that he survived his battle against Hanon. Rinko Jerrad: Ai didn't have the best first impression of Rinko when they first met because she knew her as a member of the Robert's 10. After some clarification from Kosuke, Ai became good friends with Rinko. She even visited Rinko at the hospital after fighting the Robert's 10 and apologized in Kosuke's behalf because of her sustained injuries. During the battle in Dogura Mansion, Rinko's main resolve of fighting Kabara was to avenge Ai. Rinko later deflects a heavy blow from Anon to save Ai in the final battle. Seiichiro Sano: Ai was wary of him when they first met, thinking he is a power user, which is later revealed to be true. Later, during the fight in Dogura Mansion, she assists in Kosuke;s plan to rescue Seiichiro from the Robert's 10. During the third round of the Battle of the Supernatural Powers, she relies on Seiichiro just as she relies on Kosuke to help her whenever she's in trouble. On the other hand, Seiichiro went out of his way to protect Ai multiple times during the battle against Team Marilyn. Ai is often the one caught in between Seiichiro and Rinko's fights, much to her dismay. Hideyoshi Soya: Ai is often annoyed at Hideyoshi's tricks, but they generally get along as teammates. References Navigation ca:Ai Mori Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Hinokuni Junior High students Category:Power users Category:Team Ueki